Conventional electrical connectors generally have ejector mechanisms utilizing the operating principle of a lever. Such a conventional connector is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35938. Referring to FIG. 8, an electrical connector has a housing 12 for receiving an electronic card 2 therein and an ejector mechanism 10. The ejector mechanism 10 includes a one-piece eject lever 14 and a one-piece actuator 16. The eject lever 14 is transversely and pivotally mounted in the housing 12 for ejecting the card 2 out of the housing 12. A pair of pivot bosses 48 projects from a rear wall of the connector to engage a pair of pivot recess 46 defined on two sides of the eject lever 14, whereby the eject lever 14 can pivot in the direction of double-headed arrow "E". The actuator 16 is longitudinally and movably mounted within an integrally molded channel 34 in the housing 12 and is engageable with the eject lever 14 for manual actuation thereof
The arrangement of the pivot bosses 48 and the transverse eject lever 14 occupies much space within the connector, resulting in the connector having a relatively large size. This design goes against the trend in electronic devices toward miniaturization. Furthermore, the ejector mechanism 10 requires precise cooperation between the actuator 16 and the channel 34 and therefore requires high manufacture precision, thereby making the manufacture more complicated.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems and satisfying the need for a very simple and easily operated ejecting system.